Match 000004
Category:MatchesCategory:Title Matches Combatants Canby Twins vs Argonauts Match Text March 9, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton and Jackson are standing in the center of the ring. Two young blondes walk down to the ring with the crowd adoring them. They make it to the ring with a few complications. From the other side of the arena, two much larger masked men are led to the ring by a shorter man with a chiseled goatee. Once they enter the ring, Littleton begins the announcement. "The following match is set for one fall with a forty-five minute time limit. It is for the Mississippi State Tag Team Title." The crowd cheers. "The referee for this match is Tom Jackson." Littleton points to the two blondes. "Introducing first, from Holly Springs, MS, weighing in at a total combined weight of 484 pounds, are Travis and Troy ... the Canby Twins!!!" The crowd cheers ecstatically. "Their opponents, accompanied to the ring by their manager Jason James, from Mount Olympus, weighing in at a total combined weight of 597 pounds, are the Argonauts!!!" The crowd boos terribly. The Canbys and the Argonauts face each other in the middle of the ring. The Canbys don't seem intimidated by the much larger Argonauts. Jackson tries to keep order and force two of the men out of the ring. After a moment, Troy and #2 leave the ring. Jackson calls for the bell. Travis and #1 circle the ring. They lock up. #1 easily shoves Travis into a neutral corner. Jackson calls for a break. #1 backs away, but slams into the corner with a back elbow to Travis' jaw. #1 whips him across the ring. Travis staggers out of the corner into a sidewalk slam. #1 picks him up by the hair. Jackson warns him, but #1 shoves him away. #2 puts his boot over the top rope. #1 slams Travis' head into #2's boot and tags him in. Argonaut #2 grabs Travis' head and snaps his neck over the top rope. He grabs Travis into a bear hug and slams him back first into the turnbuckle before rolling him back into the ring. #2 slides into the ring. Travis crawls toward his brother, but #2 stops him with an elbowdrop across the shoulders. #2 powerbombs him to the mat. He reaches out for a tag with #1. Argonaut #1 climbs into the ring and they whip Travis into the ropes. Travis ducks a double clothesline. He bounces off the opposite ropes with a flying body press, but the Argonauts catch him and drill him into the mat with a double spinebuster slam. #1 throws him back into the Argonauts' corner. #2 climbs out of the ring as #1 drives his knee into Travis' chest. He whips Travis along the side of the ring. Travis ducks a clothesline from #1, but #2 nails him with a knee to the back. Jackson warns #2 about interfering. Argonaut #1 tags #2 as he grabs Travis and presses him over his head. #2 charges Troy with a forearm smash. Troy climbs into the ring. Jackson tries to get him out of the ring. While Jackson is distracted, the Argonauts drill Travis into the mat with a spike piledriver. Both Argonauts stomp away on Travis' chest and stomach. Troy tries to tell Jackson to turn around, but Jackson continues to put him back in his corner. #2 drops a leg across Travis' throat as #1 leaves the ring. Troy finally leaves the ring as #2 rolls Travis over for a pin. Jackson finally gets into position for a pin count, but only gets a two. #2 whips Travis into the ropes. He goes for a running clothesline, but Travis holds onto the rope and backdrops him over the top rope to the floor. Travis crawls over to his corner and tags in Troy. #2 grabs Travis' leg and drags him out of the ring. #2 whips Travis into the guardrail. Troy climbs the turnbuckle and comes off with a flying dropkick. The Canby Twins slam #2 backfirst into the edge of the ring apron. Troy rolls back into the ring to break Jackson's count at seven. Argonaut #2 climbs on the ring apron. Troy dropkicks him in the chin. Troy tries to slingshot #2 over the top rope, but #2 doesn't budge. #2 returns the favor by slingshotting Troy over the top rope. Troy lands on the ring apron, but #2 slams him into the ringpost. Troy falls to the floor. #2 steps through the ropes to break the count at four and drops down to the floor himself. Travis drops to the floor to protect his brother. Jackson tells him to get back in his corner. He also tells #2 and Troy to get back into the ring. #2 slams Troy's head into the ring apron and rolls him into the ring. #2 climbs onto the ring apron and is met with an elbow from Travis. #2 shoves him off the ring apron and steps through the ropes. Troy runs into the opposite ropes with a flying body press. #2 catches him and drops him across the top rope. Travis tries to reach his brother for a tag, but #2 pulls him away just in time. #2 tags in #1. The Argonauts back Troy into the ropes and whip him across the ring. Troy ducks a double clothesline, but he can't avoid a double kick on the way back. #1 backs Troy into the ropes again as #2 leaves the ring. Jackson calls for a break. #1 releases Troy, backs up a step and charges him with a kneelift. Troy falls out of the ring. #2 goes to climb out of the ring, but Jackson stops him. Jackson backs him into the middle of the ring. Argonaut #1 drops off the ring apron with a double axehandle smash across Troy's shoulders. #1 throws him into the guardrail. Travis vehemently protests #1's actions, but #2 knocks Travis off the ring apron with a whirling right fist. Jackson warns #2. Travis slides back into the ring, wanting revenge. Jackson stops him. Argonaut #1 rolls Troy into the ring. #2 pulls him up by the hair and whips him into the ropes. #1 climbs into the ring. #2 lifts Troy up into a Hotshot. #1 grabs him in a reverse headlock and drills him to the mat. #2 climbs out of the ring. Jackson finally gets Travis out of the ring. #1 covers Troy. Jackson turns around to see the cover and slides across the ring to make the count. Travis runs across the ring to a neutral corner, jumps to the top rope and comes off with a flying leg drop on #1 as Jackson counts two. Jackson warns Travis about his interference. He backs him towards the Canbys' corner. #1 picks Troy up in a bear hug. #2 climbs the turnbuckle and comes off with a flying clothesline (Golden Fleece). #1 charges the corner with Jackson and Travis. He flattens both of them with a running clothesline. #1 throws Travis over the top rope to the floor. #2 slams Troy into the middle of the ring. The Argonauts take turns dropping elbows across his chest. Jackson regains his bearings and tells #2 to get out of the ring. #2 complies as #1 makes the cover. Jackson slowly gets down to make the count ..... one ..... two ..... three!!! Jackson calls for the bell. Littleton grabs the microphone and proclaims to the crowd, "The winners of the match, in a time of 18:29, and NEW Mississippi State Tag Team champions, are the Argonauts!!!" The crowd boos terribly at the announcement as the Argonauts and Jason celebrate with the belts. Travis rolls back into the ring and nails #2 from behind. Jason grabs him and whips him into the ropes. #2 lifts Travis up in a Hotshot. #1 grabs Travis' head and drives him into the mat with a neck snap. With both Canby twins lying motionless in the middle of the ring, the Argonauts and Jason leave the ring with the tag team title belts. Category:Tag Team Matches